The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea
Cast *Ariel - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Eric - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Melody - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Young Flounder - Pinocchio *Adult Flounder - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Sebastian - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *King Triton - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Morgana - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Undertow (Large Size) - *Undertow (Small Size) - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Cloak & Dagger - Professor Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Tip and Dash - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Ariel's Sisters: **Alana - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) **Andrina - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) **Adella - Bridget (Vampirina) **Arista - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) **Aquata - Aka Pella (Histeria!) **Attina - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) *Grimsby - Peter Pan *Carlotta - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Chef Louie - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Max - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening / "Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magical Locket / Madam Mim *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Madam Mim / Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Madam Mim and Creeper's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Sofia Bonds the Locket *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek Into the Past *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Jiminy Tells Red About Sofia *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 12 - Sofia Meets Madam Mim *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 13 - "For A Moment" / Madam Mim's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Timon and Pumbaa *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Sofia's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Madam Mim (Part 1) *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Madam Mim (Part 2) *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - A Most Precious Gift / "Here on the Land and the Sea" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea Part 21 - End Credits / "Part of Your World" Gallery Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Ariel Miles-Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Prince Eric Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia as Melody Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Young Flounder Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Adult Flounder Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Sebastian Hubie.png|Hubie as Scuttle Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as King Triton Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as Morgana Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs